Thank You, Little Brother
by BlueAngelRose97
Summary: Shadow doesn't know what love is, but a certain two-tailed fox is happy to help. Shadow/Tails brotherly-fic, some Shadonic, Fem!Sonic. ONE-SHOT


It was a peaceful night, the full moon shone down on the mountains where a dark figure stood, he was well known, he had framed Mobius' hero and almost destroyed the world, but then he sacrificed himself to save it, his name was Shadow, a black hedgehog with red streaks and ruby eyes, he stood on a ledge, over the peaceful sea, his arms were crossed and his eyes were half-lidded, his posture was relaxed as he stared into the horizen, a small shuffling sound made his ear twitch, his head turned slightly to see a small light orange twin-tailed fox, "Hello Shadow." the young prodegy whispered, walking over to stand beside the hedgehog, the fox was abit uncomfortable around him but he stood strong, wanting to help his... friend, "What are you doing out here Shadow?" Tails asked quietly, Shadow peered at him without turning his head, having put it back in it's previous position, "Thinking." the dark hedgehog huffed, it lacked his normal anger and gruffness, "About what?" Tails questioned "What is... love?" Shadow said, his face turning slightly pink with embarresment, Tails was shocked, he hadn't expected _THAT_ to come from _SHADOW_ of all Mobians, "What do you mean?" the inventor asked "Maria.. used to talk about love when I was younger... she said that no matter what she would always love me... but what is love exactly?" Tails was silent for a moment "Well... their are different kinds of love, there's friend love where you love someone as a friend, maybe even consider them family, there's family love, like with kids and parents, and then there's actual love, like with moms and dads, where you get a warm feeling, your heart starts beating faster, your tingly all over, you feel like this person is the most important thing in the world, nothing else matters, I have friendship love with Amy, she's a good person to be around, she's sisterly and loyal, I have family love with Sonic, I feel like she's my actual sister, I've known her for most of my life, and actual love... I'm a bit to young to get into that... but I kind of have feelings for.. Cream... Why did you want to know?" Tails replied, Shadow was silent, he stared out into the water "Maria was... like my sister... she always knew what made me happy or sad, and always knew how to cheer me up... when I met Rouge, it wasn't as strong but I feel like she's a good friend, she's helped me, and... I think I love... Sonic." Shadow whispered "When I'm around her, I feel happy, warm, and tingly, it's like there's no one else but her.." Tails stared at the hedgehog in shock, Shadow, the dark hedgehog that showed no emotion and had tried to destroy the world, loves Sonic, the hero of Mobius, the one everyone looks up to, Tails smiled slightly, Sonic was going to be _REALLY_ happy, "Shadow.. what do you think you should do?" the dark 'hog looked at the fox in confusion "I...don't know.." he sighed "I think you should tell her, don't wait to long just say it... she might like you back." he smiled up to Shadow, who looked at him with curiousity and hope "Really?" it was strange hearing Shadow sound so.. confused and, _dare he say it_, childish, he was acting like a kid asking his mom where babies come from, curious and, somewhat, innocent, "Yes Shadow, but you'll never know until you try." Shadow looked at him before, awkwardly, smiling, it was strange to see a true, genuine smile on the hedgehogs face, but Tails knew that he'd become use to it, "You're a good kid Tails, I can see why Sonic is so protective over you, I... always wanted a little brother.." Shadow said "Well, you got one now, Shadow, no matter what we'll always be there for you, I'll help you, Sonic, Rouge, Amy, maybe even Knuckles, will always be there for you." Tails whispered, he turned and walked back, wanting to get home before Sonic came out to search for him, but Shadow's words stopped him "Thank you, little brother." he heard him whisper, Tails grinned "You're Welcome, big brother."

~_Years Later_~  
Shadow smiled at the blue form curled up against him, he remembered the night he and Tails talked about love, he remembered how it lead up to Shadow confessing to Sonic, she had been speechless and Shadow thought he had been rejected when she suddenly brought him into a searing kiss, now they were married and had twins on the way, he rubbed the slight bump of his sleeping wifes belly and kissed her forehead, smiling as she purred, he looked up at a shuffling noise, Tails stood in the doorway, smiling at the scene  
"_Thanks, Little Brother_."  
"_You're Welcome, Big Brother_."

****

**I do not own ANY Sonic stuff, you know what you own, I know what I own so I didn't steal anything**


End file.
